Something Evil Comes Around
by Kimmie1
Summary: Isabel has a nightmare and the gang thinks Khivar might be near
1. Part 1

Title: Something Evil Comes Around  
  
Author: Kimmie  
  
E- mail: kimberlybeth21@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Category: All couples  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Summery: the gang thing Khivar is coming to Roswell  
  
Author's Note: I'm not really sure where this story is going so feedback will effect the course of the story.  
  
Part 1  
  
*Isabel's Dream*  
  
Isabel is in a giant palace in what looks like the grand hall. It has obvious seen battle recently as there is bodies and blood everywhere.  
  
Isabel: What is this place? Where am I?  
  
A figure comes up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at the horrible scene.  
  
Khivar: Don't you recognize your own home?  
  
Isabel: What happened here? Who did this?  
  
Khivar: My dear Vilandra, have you forgotten so soon. Why we did this.  
  
Khivar turns Isabel in the direction of Max and Michael. They lay motionless near a throne covered in blood. Both of them still holding swords in their hands.  
  
Isabel: No! This can't be.  
  
Khivar: You sound displeased. This is what you wanted. Soon I'll get what I've wanted for so long. Soon you'll be mine and your brother and betrothed will be no more.  
  
*Isabel's Bedroom*  
  
Isabel is lying on her bed tossing and thrashing around in her sleep. She is crying and screaming enough to wake the neighborhood.  
  
Isabel: No, oh god no. I didn't do this. I couldn't have. Oh Max I'm so sorry…  
  
Max slowly opens the door and sees her in this agitated state. He goes over to her and tries to gently wake her.  
  
Max: Izzy shh it's okay it's just a dream. Isabel come on you need to wake up.  
  
Isabel's eyes burst open and she threw her arms around Max. She began to cry uncontrollably as Max tried to unsuccessfully sooth her)  
  
Max: It's okay Iz. I'm here. It was only a dream it can't hurt you. Just tell me what happened.  
  
Isabel: Oh Max. It was awful. He's here. He was in my dream. He showed me what happened to our home. Said it was all for me. He showed me your body. Oh god max he's here for me. He said he wouldn't leave until he gets what is his.  
  
Max: Wait, slow down Iz. Whose he? Who invaded your dreams? Who has got you so scared?  
  
Isabel tried to control her crying. She pulled herself away from Max and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Isabel: Khivar.  
  
*Max's Room*  
  
Michael is sitting in Max's room fiddling with books when Max comes in with a worried expression on his face. Michael stops what he's doing as Max obviously needs to tell him something.  
  
Michael: So what's up Max? Why'd you call me? And where's Isabel?  
  
Max: I called you here because of Isabel. She had a dream. She thinks it was a vision. She thinks Khivar was contacting her.  
  
Michael: What'd he say?  
  
Max: I'm not sure. She said he showed her our home after the war. She said she saw us dead. He also told her he was here to get what was his.  
  
Michael: What was his? What does that mean? What does he want?  
  
Max: I'm not sure. Maybe he wants to kill us. Maybe he wants Isabel. All I know is that whatever he said freaked her out pretty badly.  
  
Michael: How is she now?  
  
Max: Not good. I finally got her to calm down enough to get some sleep. She's terrified Michael and I don't know how to help her.  
  
Michael: Should we call Tess and the others maybe they can think of something.  
  
Max isn't sure of what to do. He looks at the time. It's 9:30 in the morning. He figures it wouldn't hurt getting the others involved. Too many times have they tried to keep things to themselves and had it come out badly. Now his worry outweighed his fears of getting the others involved.  
  
Max: Yeah Michael why don't you go do that. Tell them to meet us here. Don't say anything about what's going on it'll be easier to tell them all at once.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
*Isabel's Room*  
  
Max walks in expecting Isabel to still be fast asleep, but she's not in her bed. For a few moments Max begins to panic. He feels his heart skip a beat as he scans the room. Finally his eyes settle on his sister sitting near her windowsill staring at the horizon. Without taking her eyes from the window she begins to talk. She sounds cool and collective yet her voice is quiet and Max can see her still shaking.  
  
Isabel: Do you think you knew before you died?  
  
Max: Knew what?  
  
Isabel: That I betrayed you. That it was my fault for what was happening to our home.  
  
Max: It wasn't your fault. You're not Vilandra. You're Isabel my sister and I'd trust you with my life.  
  
Max walks up to Isabel and puts his arm around her shoulder. He feels her stiffen as if she is not sure whether to let herself get close to him or not.  
  
Max: you will always be my blood and no matter what happened before, I forgive you and I love you.  
  
Just as Isabel felt like it all might be okay there came a quiet knock on the door and Michael slowly pops his head in. Max turns around to see what he has to say but Isabel just stares out her window hoping she could fly away with the birds she sees outside.  
  
Michael: Hey. Everyone is downstairs and getting restless so whenever you guys are ready.  
  
*Evan's Living Room*  
  
The gang are all scattered around the living room contemplating the tale they have just heard. Isabel is sitting on the stairs and hasn't said a word since Max took over for her in the explanation. Alex is near by trying to give his support without smothering her. Michael and Maria are scowling at each other, definitely in the middle of a fight. Liz, Tess, and Max are all at opposite ends of the room really not sure what to do with each other. Finally the silence gets to be too much and Liz interrupts it.  
  
Liz: So does this mean Khivar is on Earth.  
  
I: He's in Roswell.  
  
Isabel's quiet voice surprised everyone. No one believed the ice-queen could ever look so vulnerable as she does now. Alex starts to pry, trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
Alex: Well what does he want?  
  
Michael: We don't know what he wants or even if he is here. All we know is that Isabel saw him in a dream of hers.  
  
Isabel: It wasn't a dream he was here. He, he…  
  
Isabel turns on her heels and runs up the stairs slamming the door behind her. Everyone exchanges worried glances as well as scowls towards Michael when Maria decides to go after her and stops Alex on her way.  
  
Maria: I'll go see if she's okay.  
  
Alex: But I…  
  
Maria: Sorry Alex but I think she needs a girl right now. 


End file.
